


You are Alive

by Bruhly



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, I have newfound respect for all other writers on this site, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Transformation, Violence, Work In Progress, but not too much, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhly/pseuds/Bruhly
Summary: A human finds themselves transported through time and space to the world of splatoon, but this time, everything doesn't go as planned. Waking up battered and bruised to an inhospitable land and an unfamiliar body, they will have to struggle to survive.





	1. The Fall

You are Agent 8, and you're so exited! Today is the day that you get to go on the trip with Pearl and Marina to Mount Nantai. Even Three is coming with you! She said it was so she could "Investigate strangely consistent Octarian rumours of a spirit that lived in mount Nantai". That's agent 3, always working (though she did clarify that she was asked to do it by Cap). While you couldn't remember any rumours, you were eager to look into that too, plus spending some time with Three. Both are about to meet with Off the Hook, Marina should be able to shed some light on the situation.

* * *

You are a man, and currently you feel like the least lucky man on earth. Sometimes, it is said that the stars align and the least likely outcome to a situation is the one that comes true. This must have been one of those situations, you think to yourself. After all, what are the chances of being struck by lightning? Pretty damn low. But what are the chances that the lightning strike leaves you completely unscathed and (forty meters in the air) above a lake? God either loves you or really hates you.

Lightning cracks the oily-black sky overhead. Between the shock,fall , your clothing and the rapid current, you struggle to stay afloat. A storm is whipping the lake into a whirlpool. You were never the best at swimming but you struggle towards what looks like the shore. Progress is slow and the waves constantly bludgeon you, sending you under for agonisingly long seconds. Suddenly, the undertows and a particularly large wave conspire together flipping you over and dragging you down. You're helpless against the elements, and are thrown about like a rag doll. Amidst the disorientation, your body gets battered against the lake bed rocks. Another wave rakes you against the sharp rocks . Pain wracks through the left of your chest and head. Darkness crawls into the corners of your vision, spreading until it consumes your entire vision.

When you come to, you find yourself lying face up on a small silt beach. You feel the water gently lapping at your face. Pain wracks your whole body but seems to be concentrated on the left side of your body and head. Opening your right eye feels like a herculean task but you manage it eventually. The left one feels too heavy,it isn't responding. The light blinds you as your eye cracks open .On the plus side, the storm seems to have gone while you were asleep and the skies are blue. The pain distracted you at first, but you eventually come to realise how profoundly alien.You feel exhausted from the ordeal, and sleep quickly takes you again.

The next time you awake to a throbbing headache. Despite it, you manage to take a look around your restricted field of view. You find to your surprise that the water is actually purple and paint like. More important is that your jeans and t shirt you were wearing seem stained but not too damaged. You can't see all of it, but there's what looks like a huge statue of an octopus leering over the lake.

You're still too weak to move and exhaustion causes you to phase in and out of sleep. Every time you wake up, the headache feels worse and worse. Your body has started to swell up and it feels as though you're absorbing all of the odd purple water. You're beginning to get worried about what's in it. Eventually, you can't even keep your eye open. With your sight blocked, you focus on your other senses. A sharp chemical stench surrounds you and the water tingles worryingly where your skin touches. The gentle sound of the waves is a lullaby to your ears, but you cannot sleep. 

Without any distractions, you begin to think about just how odd everything around you is. You don't recognise anything about your location, you're clearly far from home. The gravity of the situation hits you and you begin to panic .What is happening to you? You cant move,can't see, can't call for help. Who knows what's out there .Whatever illness you contracted has only gotten worse. The thumping headache has spread to your bones. You can't feel your fingers. How long have you been awake? It feels like days...

Are you going to die here?


	2. Baby steps

You aren't dead. That's a plus. In fact, you wake up feeling oddly refreshed. The various aches and pains throughout your body seem to be localised to your injuries; the headache is no where to be found. You try again to move, and this time have much more success.Your whole body feels really strange. Your bones feel like rubber and your head feels bloated. You chalk it up to your recent ordeal. Using your newfound strength, you slowly lift your arm into view, hoping to see how bad your injuries really are for the first time, but what you see isn't what you expected at all. 

Red claws? You slowly blink your working eye, not really understanding what you are seeing. The hand looks mostly normal, until the fingers which have a gradient into a deep brick red and taper into points. It responds to your commands, so you have to assume that it is yours. In a flash, you realise the truth. You aren't a human anymore.

You jolt up, hoping discover the rest of your new body, and feel an unfamiliar weight shift about your head. Reaching up you feel a thick long , slimy red tentacle extending from your head. It feels sensitive, and when you give it a squeeze, a sharp pain responds.   
"I must have become the grossest creature ever", you mutter to yourself "limbs growing out of my god damn head". You resolve to interact with it as little as possible. The rest of your body is slightly underwhelming, a small part of you thinks. It looks roughly similar to before: two arms, two legs, same pale pasty skin. Actually, your skin feels pretty different, sort of rubbery? It's still the same colour though. Looking down, you can tell you're quite a bit shorter now too, based on how oversized your clothes are. The fact that you've turned into a girl (if the small, unfamiliar protrusions on your chest are anything to go by) is takes you aback though, "couldn't just change species huh" you muse.

How long have you been here? It must have been days. You need to find some supplies. Preparing for the worst, you have to assume that you are far from any civilisation, and briefly consider the order of requirements for survival. The purple water tastes like a swimming pool mixed with detergent, but at least it's safe. You shakily get to your feet and almost immediately fall back down. This body is so unfamiliar to you. Your legs feel like they can barely support you, like your bones have turned to jell. .Lying on the floor, you debate weather to look for food or shelter first, before realising that you are applying the human hierarchy of needs to a situation where it clearly doesn't apply. Encouraged by your aching stomach, you push yourself up once again and decide to go looking for food. You've seen those primitive technology youtube videos, it can't be that hard, right?

* * *

Why is this so fucking hard? 

You've foraged around for hours, and all you managed to find was a pile of dubiously safe berries and a collection of aches and pains. Although most of your injuries have subsided since your 'transformation', the itchy pain in the left side of your face has been consistent, maybe even worsening. Your overlarge wet clothing annoys you too, especially the trousers which extend beyond your legs and trip you up. Wait, your pockets, how could you forget! Your claw closes around the small cube and you gingerly extract it, as if it might crumble in the wind. It seems undamaged, but you can't bring yourself to open it. Thank God. Your eye begins to sting,  
"I-I will see you again, I promise", you whisper, wishing someone could hear you. The sky is darkening rapidly. You should find some shelter soon, although you don't really care. Tears begin to well up in your eye as You collapse under one of the few trees. You eat your disgusting berries and fitfully cry yourself to sleep.


	3. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l li ll l_

You are hungry. It's been four days since you woke up in your new body and each time you wake up, you feel hungrier than last. You really need to find something to eat other than crap berries. There's been effectively zero progress since you transformed and it's done nothing for your mood (not that the berries helped either). Looking towards the mountain in the distance, you see that it is covered in greenery. "It's got to be better than this barren shithole" you gloomily think to yourself. Maybe you could even find something to help with your eye. The itching has gotten worse and resisting the urge to scratch it gets harder every minute. 

The trek to the mountain takes longer than you thought. You're just glad that whatever creature you turned into has a similar shoe size to humans. There's no trail to follow, but you know you're on the right track when the sparse rock gives way to shrub land. It takes a few hours but eventually you find yourself in the middle of a dense wood, and begin looking for a place to bed down. You feel lucky for the first time when you come across a picturesque glade. the light streams in through a hole in the canopy, beckoning you closer. It's as if this was made for you. The remaining hours of the day fly by as you set up camp, but it is only a temporary distraction from the pains coming from your stomach and the ever present aching behind your left eye.

The next day, you leave your half finished hut behind in search of food. You reason that you'll be able to finish it tomorrow when you have food in your belly. You're beginning to get desperate; soon you'll be too weak to go foraging if you don't find some proper food. As the day goes on, you meander far from camp but still have no luck. You're getting frustrated .But around midday, as you near the peak of the mountain, you come across something that give you hope. Tracks,and even better, these look like wheel tracks! This is your ticket back to civilisation! You sprint after them, hoping to find their owner.The trail is long and winding, but hope brings you renewed energy. However, you are shocked to find that they were made by a creature unlike anything you have seen before. It's so completely alien that you can barely comprehend what you're seeing. It's a huge red tentacle with two little legs and a big, stupid looking face. The tentacle is standing on some sort of black trolley, which must have made those tracks. If you needed any evidence that you're in an entirely new world, this would do.  
"Uhhh...Hello" you hesitantly call out. It whips around to face you, and you see it's brandishing some sort of probe. It doesn't reply, except for narrowing its eyes... A terrible idea blooms in your mind.The creature doesn't seem to be intelligent, at least, it doesn't want to talk. It also doesn't seem too friendly... You can eat octopus, right? The thunderous growling in your stomach makes the decision. You slowly approach the creature, brandishing your claws...

* * *

"Yeah so the whole rumour started when a few of the ocatarians,the 'one tentacle' guys, went missing around the Nantai exit. There was a route to Octo Canyon there" Marina explains. "At first no one thought much of it, and then everything went down at the valley so we weren't exactly focused on a few missing octotroopers"  
Marina's been explaining the rumours for you and Three while you hike. It's kind of bittersweet to learn about octoling culture secondhand.  
"Supposedly the spirit was dark, greyish figure, pretty close to an inkling in terms of size and body type. The specific details are kind of hard to nail down, but it always has a single, big, green eye. As in all green, not like, the iris.  
No one took the rumours seriously at first, but while Octavio was captured we all got kind of paranoid, even in Cephalon HQ. The odd thing was, only the octotroopers themselves were gone. We found their equipment mostly undamaged". This spirit sure sounds scary, you wouldn't want to meet it.

* * *

The raw tentacle tasted like shit; slimy, chewy and bitter. But to your empty stomach, shit was apparently the best taste in the world. Perhaps it is sweetened by the pride of getting your food with your own two (bloodstained) hands. You feel invigorated, you could take on the world with one claw behind your back. No! Both claws behind your back! It's a shame you couldn't get a fire started, you spent hours on it and the temptation became too strong. But you think it was all for the best, you haven't felt this good in ages! Long before you turned. In fact, you're going back there tomorrow to see if you can't nab yourself another one of these babies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback, it warms my heart, although I'm a bit worried that I won't be able to maintain it.
> 
> The chapters will get longer soon, and become a bit closer related to splatoon, so don't worry about that.


	4. Contact

You're not sure, but you think your eye is getting worse. It's been itching non-stop but the wind has started to irritate it even more. It's been over a month and a half since you transformed, and it's becoming unbearable.Your body is still unfamiliar, and while your mood has improved, the tentacle hanging down in front of your face is a constant reminder of what you've become. Even going to the toilet still feels gross. 

Still, look on the bright side, you've began to adapt nicely to the wilds. You set up your home for the foreseeable future, even if it is just a hut made out of sticks and dry grass. It definitely beats sleeping on a pile of leaves. You found a stream close-ish to the glade, but much to your surprise, the water burned you like acid. You're clearly some sort of sea creature, why can't you touch water? In any case, you've got purple water to drink (even if getting to and from the lake everyday is a pain) and tentacles to eat; things are looking up. For a time, you forget your transformation and genuinely feel happy.

* * *

The next day, you explore down the now familiar trail that lead to the first tentacle creature, but this time you're prepared to explore further than ever before. You've adjusted your wardrobe a bit to better suit your new body: tearing the legs off your overlong jeans above the knee, ripping the neck of your t-shirt open so you can fit your giant fucking head through it, and bandaging your damaged eye with some former jean-leg. These changes help with moving quickly and deftly through the undergrowth. You've even been using proper tactics as of late, such as climbing trees to scout out the locations of tentacles. With your further preparations you travel to the forest edge for the first time. 

Instead of tentacles, you are surprised to find a troupe of militaristic looking women, each near identical to the other. While they have ruby tentacles on their head, they're clearly something entirely different to the big tentacles from before .They haven't noticed you in the treetops yet. Looking down at yourself, you realise you must be one of them, even though they're much bigger than you. You wonder if you resemble them as closely as they do each other. All the primitive thoughts of food are forgotten and despite the weapons they carry, you cautiously approach the troupe in broad daylight. Perhaps it was the stagger in you step, or bandage over your face, but as soon as one of them spots you, she rushes to help while calling back to the rest of her squad in some incomprehensible language. They seem panicked, all talking at once, although you don't understand what they are saying. You are gently but firmly forced to the ground. At first you panic , but she removes your improvised eye patch and slowly replaces it with a clean bandage. Your worries assured , you allow the medic to help you while the rest of squad looks down at you, faces a mixture of sympathy and horror, especially when they can see your face. Just as the last of the gauze is being wrapped around your head, you hear a heavy thunk followed by a high pitched whine-

* * *

You are agent Three, Octo slaying extraordinaire. You've been in the job just under a month and you've already defeated DJ Octavio and rescued the great zapfish. Even so, you job is far from over (not that you're complaining). After the DJ was defeated, the Octarians fell into chaos. Currently, you're cleaning up small pockets of them that have splintered off. You've even come across a few octolings trying to make their way to Inkopolis, none of them posed much of a challenge.

Today, your job requires going to Mt Nantai. It's a bit further than normal (so far that you're cut off from the others) but nothing you can't handle. However,when you arrive the 'outpost' is a ghost town. You slowly sneak through, anticipating an ambush. None come. The place isn't very big at all, any you quickly hear a commotion near the forest edge. The whole unit is crowded in a tight circle, even the Elite . Backs turned, they haven't noticed you yet. It's like they have a death wish or something.

From behind a wall, you deftly throw a splat bomb right into their midst. They still have no clue as it sails silently through the air, but as soon it lands, the tale-tale whine causes a palpable startle in the whole unit. They don't have enough time to escape the radius, and a few of them are splatted outright, exploding violently into lime green ink. You're a bit upset that it didn't cause a cool chain reaction and get all of them. The shooting snaps you back to reality. It seems they found you. The next few minutes of fighting are fierce and brutal, but it is over with you still standing, and no more octolings. Well, just as you think that to yourself, you notice an octoling cub, shakily standing up in the middle of the arena. She's covered in bandages and stained green but somehow still ok. She holds her hands up, and tearfully spouts some gibberish at you. Her trembling betrays the fear she's feeling and she's clearly unarmed, but an octo is an octo. You casually raise your heroshot to her head. Just before you pull the trigger, a stirring from a small island of purple amidst the green catches your eye. The Elite pounces at you with a roller, strengthened by fury. You dodge the initial attack, but she doesn't let up. The flurry of swipes that come next just clip you but you manage to make some space by swimming away in squid form. The Elite finally goes down by blasting her in the back with a well placed splat bomb. By the time you return to where you were before, the cub is nowhere to be seen, and you aren't exactly feeling like looking for her right now. Besides, she doesn't have anywhere to go, and it's not like an injured octoling could survive for long out here, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload, I've been rewriting a lot of the story (also laziness).

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters are kind of short, but things should pick up soon.
> 
> Thank you for clicking on my fic! It's the first one I've ever made so grammar might not be on point, and there's a good chance I messed up the HTML or something. Please comment if you have any constructive criticism. I'm even up for some destructive criticism.


End file.
